


Fantasies

by Neuropsyche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche
Summary: FRIDAY finds Peter's Tumblr account and tattles(one shot, live write from a prompt I was given)





	Fantasies

_“You might want to see this…”_

Tony Stark scowled, looking up from the display that was showing the newest and greatest (maybe) incarnation of his Ironman suit. He didn’t need to actually look up; FRIDAY was everywhere, after all.

“What am I looking at?” he asked.

_“Tumblr account #9445773-42.”_

Tony’s scowl deepened.

“And…?”

_“It’s inundated with references to you. The blogger mentions a desire to fornicate with you.”_

“Yeah?” That wasn't anything _new_, of course. The internet was filled with references to people wanting to have Tony Stark do a million different things to them. Some were interesting, and some were ordinary and some were incredibly creepy. “Why do I care about it?”

_“Because the IP address belongs to Peter Parker.”_

“What?” He frowned. “Bring up the account.”

A moment later the screen was filled with a Tumblr account, one that was filled with a blog that was practically an essay written by someone (Peter? _seriously_?) who was ranting about just how beautiful, and smart, and powerful Tony Stark was, and how much he wanted to have the man come up behind him someday, hold him down and fuck him.

The first response to that had been someone saying _you and everyone else, buddy. Good luck with that._

The rejoinder had been immediate, but it had simply been a sad face emoji.

Following it had been a lot more people also interested in having Tony Stark sneak up behind them, and a multitude of what they wanted to have Ironman do to them. Many were fairly descriptive, but Tony only had eyes for the original blogger, who apparently had fallen silent under the barrage of taunts and the lurid descriptions.

“FRIDAY, make me an anonymous Tumblr account.”

_“Done.”_

Tony sat down, eyes on the screen as he began typing.

><><><><> 

Peter groaned in annoyance and no small amount of frustration as his hand strayed to his lap where the bulge in his jeans made him wish that he’d changed out of them and into a pair of sweats when he’d returned home.

The conversation in his Tumblr account was all about what everyone wanted Tony Stark to do to them, and that was fine, but it didn’t help him a bit. He’d assumed writing his frustrations and desires out would help him step back and examine them, to see how futile the whole thing was. How ridiculous it had been to have a crush on a guy that could literally have his pick of beautiful men or women with just a look.

Right off the bat, he’d been spot on correct.

The conversation had immediately been about how he didn’t have a chance. How Tony Stark was for someone rich, or gorgeous, or famous, and the people replying to his post were all fairly certain (and _correct_) when they’d said that the billionaire was way out of his league.

He’d pretty much allowed that to dampen the ache in his heart – and his groin – that he’d been holding out on for so long, and had almost signed off for the night, when a newcomer had joined the conversation. PISGF had chimed into the conversation with an eye rolling emoji and a question about why he thought Stark was even worth his _time_.

_“The dude sits in his tower and expects the world to bend over for him…”_ had been the first of many derogatory comments; going from there to talking about he was self-centered, and too flashy, and probably had a micro dick, which was why he had so many fancy cars.

Peter had scowled, and had immediately defended his idol, telling PISGF that he was wrong.

“When you’ve saved the world, you can be a little flashy,” he’d pointed out. “And it’s hard to be humble when you’re beautiful.”

_“And the micro dick?”_

Peter had hesitated. That he didn’t know for certain, of course.

“It’s probably big and beautiful.”

The response was a typed out snort of disdain, but then came the first question – and now it was a private message from PISGF.

_“What would you want him to do to you?”_ came the question. _“If he was in the same room as you?”_

Peter had rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to cyber with you,” he’d typed out. “Find someone else to jerk off to.”

_“Answer the question,”_ had been the response. “_What would you want him to do? Are you that much of a neophyte that you can’t even come up with an answer?”_

“I’d want him to bring his arms around me,” Peter admitted. “And hold me from behind with one arm while he whispered sweet nothings in my ear and undressed me with the other hand.”

_“And then…?”_

Well, that was the question, wasn't it? Peter thought to himself. What would he want?

“I don’t know,” he’d admitted. “I’d want him to do whatever _he_ wanted. Whatever would make both of us feel good.”

_“Would you want him to slide between your legs?”_ came the question. _“Hold you down on the table? Or the couch? Or against one of his cars so he could spread your cheeks and…”_

Peter groaned, and now he was the one who was aroused and wanting to jerk off. Wearing those stupid jeans that had fit so well, earlier, but were now much too tight.

“And what?” he typed. “Spread my cheeks and what?”

There was no reply. PISGF was gone, and the boy sighed, and closed his laptop.

><><><<<>>< 

He needed a shower. A _cold_ one. Or a nice, warm one that had plenty of soap. He’d decide when he got there.

_“Peter’s entering the R&D lab.”_

“Thanks.” Tony felt his heart start beating just a little faster. “Lock it down behind him. Use the quiet locks, though, okay He’s got pretty good ears.”

A few moments later, Peter Parker walked into the work room, still carrying his backpack. He smiled when Tony looked up at him, and flushed slightly at the odd expression on the older man’s face.

“Hi.”

Tony smiled.

“Peter. How was school?”

“Good. Had a test.”

“Aced it?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

Tony stood up and walked over to him, reaching for his backpack and taking it from him, setting it on the floor.

“We should celebrate,” he said, quietly, moving even closer, stepping around behind him, although the younger man could feel his hand slide along his side – and he trembled at the touch.

“Oh. Uh… yeah. We could –“

He thought his heart was going to stop when Tony put his arms around him, his hands coming together at Peter’s stomach.

“I want to celebrate,” the billionaire murmured, and Peter shivered at the moist whisper in his ear. “You’re so smart, Peter. So Incredible.”

“Tony…” Peter was almost breathless. The nearness of him – not to mention the feel of his arm around him – was making breathing secondary. “What… I mean…”

“Shhh…” the hand not wrapped around him was suddenly moving, and Peter gave a soft moan when he felt it cup the front of his jeans for a moment, and then go to the button and unhook it. Then his zipper was being slid down, the sound seeming impossibly loud in the quiet of the room. Tony’s hand reached into his boxers and Peter almost collapsed when he felt his cock being freed. “What can I do to you, honey?” Tony whispered.

It was his fantasy in real life. Peter whimpered; a sound that was a cross between need and excitement.

“I don’t… _anything_.”

There was a soft chuckle, and the hand on his cock squeezed him, lightly.

“That was the right answer.”

Tony moved, then, taking Peter with him, and the worktable was suddenly in front of him. He was pushed forward, until he was flush against it, and then Tony released his cock long enough to yank his pants and boxers down, while the hand wrapped around him pushed him down, his belly and chest now on the table, and his cheek pressed against the hand surface. A large hand was now on the back of his neck, holding him.

“Stay right there until I give you permission to move,” Tony ordered in a husky voice.

Peter nodded; well aware – as _Tony_ was, of course – that he could move any time he wanted. He was a lot stronger than the man, of course. He had no intention of doing it, though. Why move when he was right where he wanted to be?

His pants were lowered to his ankles; he could feel his cock starting to harden against the edge of the table, and he shifted a little. A sharp slap across his now bare ass made him moan.

“I said don’t move, honey,” Tony reminded him, lovingly, and the hand on the back of his neck pressed down just a little harder, pinning him.

Peter moaned, again, tensing when he felt Tony’s hand on his ass, rubbing the place he’d just slapped, caressing it momentarily before his long fingers went to his crack.

“Oh…”

“I’m going to experiment with you, honey,” Tony told him, and the finger moved for just a moment as did the hand on his neck. The sound of something being opened, and he trembled when both returned to their previous spots, only the finger that went to his crack was now slick and Peter gasped when it was pressed against his tight hole and Tony forced it into him. “You’re so tight, Peter,” he crooned, approvingly, working Peter’s inner walls while holding him still with the other hand. “The question is; if I wreck your ass today, will your enhancements tighten those muscles back up tomorrow and let me do it all over again – with the same tight hole to play with?”

The boy felt his cock twitch.

“I don’t-“

“Shhh…” Tony chided, gently. “It’s _my_ hypothesis. I don’t need an answer. We’re going to test it. That’s the only way to know for sure.”

Another finger joined the first, and Peter whimpered. The fingers stilled.

“Hurts?”

“No. Please…”

There was a soft chuckle, and his neck was released for just a moment, and he heard another zipper being worked. The hand went back to his neck and the fingers left his ass. Only to be replaced a moment later by something else. Something hard, and warm, and much larger.

Peter gasped as it nudged against his entrance, and felt himself tense when Tony’s hand left his neck and moved to the middle of his shoulders to get more leverage.

“Here we go…” Stark told him – unnecessarily. “Brace yourself, honey.”

He was impossibly tight, and Tony approved, completely.

The billionaire watched with growing arousal (which he wouldn’t have even though possible) as the head of his cock forced its way into Peter’s ass, pressing through the tight ring of muscles as the boy trembled under his hand. Tony gentled him with a touch, crooning reassurances as he claimed him, making the invasion as smooth as he could, rather than a series of sharp thrusts which would have achieved the same result. He heard Peter groan when he finally hilted himself completely inside him and he leaned over the boy, pressing a loving kiss against his ear.

“You’re mine, Peter Parker,” he whispered. “All mine.”

Peter nodded, wordlessly, trying to look up at him from the awkward angle, his cheek wet with tears. Tony kissed him, again, allowing his fingers to curl into the boy’s hair for purchase as he pulled his hips back a little, and pressed himself back into him with another careful thrust.

“Ok?” he asked, gently.

“Yes.”

He pulled himself upright, hand still in Peter’s hair, and watched as his cock slid out of him, almost completely this time, and then slammed himself back into place with a hard thrust that forced a gasp of pleasure from him and a cry of excitement from Peter.

“Good boy,” Tony told him, starting to thrust in earnest, now. “Hold still for me while I wreck you, Peter.” He looked down, his hand that wasn't in Peter’s hair now massaging the globe of pale flesh, kneading Peter’s ass cheek. “Take it, honey. Take _me_.”

Like he really had a choice?

Peter was pinned, now, utterly and completely. Not only by the cock that was driving him into the edge of the table almost painfully with each thrust. But by Tony’s sheer force of will and the dirty talk. The heavy body had only been draped on top of him for a moment, but it had been so delicious. So _perfect_.

He was achingly hard, now, but his hands were on the tabletop, palms holding the surface to keep himself still while each thrust tore another soft cry from his throat, and he didn’t think Tony would let him move enough to jerk himself off, anyway.

The thrusts were coming harder and faster, now, and Tony’s breathing was ragged, his hips slamming forward, harder, and harder. Peter instinctively knew that he was getting close, and he pressed back against each thrust, despite Tony having told him to hold still.

Finally the hand in his hair tightened and Tony slammed into him with a final thrust that Peter knew was going to leave a bruise on his pelvis where the edge of the table dug into him, painfully, and Tony gave a sharp gasp, holding still as his cock was suddenly spasming inside him, and Peter felt something warm and wet filling him as the older man climaxed.

“Jesus, honey,” he whispered, collapsing on him, and weighing him down with his body once more. “That was fucking amazing.”

Peter nodded his agreement.

“Yeah.”

“Was it what you wanted?”

Peter turned his head, surprised at the way Tony had phrased the question.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Tony kissed his cheek, again, and pulled out of his prize, helping Peter upright s he could turn around, not missing the red marks on his pale skin that would almost certainly become bruises. No worries, though; they both knew he would heal, quickly. His hand slid to the boy’s cock, which was throbbing, now, and leaking precum, freely. “I _meant_ what I said, though,” he told him.

“About the experiment?” Peter asked, his expression a mixture of hopeful and anxious.

Not surprising, given the fact that Tony had his cock in his hand, playing with it, idly.

“Yes. Every day this week you’re going to come here, present yourself for me, just like you were a moment ago, and I’m going to stuff myself into you and have my way with you. Understand?”

Peter’s breath caught in his throat.

“Yes.”

Tony smiled, his eyes warm as he kissed Peter, tenderly, hand still playing with him.

“And then, when I’ve had my fun, each day, and I’ve filled that wonderful ass of yours, we’ll see how many times I can get you off. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Peter nodded, looking down between them to where Tony was stroking him.

“Please…”

Tony chuckled, but it was a loving sound and it made Peter smile, too. He shivered in anticipation when Tony knelt in front of him, his breath warm against Peter’s hard flesh.

“Keep it off your Tumblr, though.”

With that mystifying comment, Tony opened his mouth and took Peter’s cock into it, and the sensation was so amazing that all thought went out of his mind.

He could ask him what he meant, later, Peter decided, as his hand went to Tony’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END  
If you care to join my fledgling patreon and make a donation: https://www.patreon.com/neuropsyche  
It's new, but you can request your own stories, there, if there's something you want to buy, or you can always make requests. No purchase necessary, of course - I'll always write


End file.
